Baron Ruber
' Baron Ruber' (or just known as Ruber) is the main antagonist of Quest for Camelot. He is voiced by Gary Oldman. Quest For Camelot Ruber was once a trusted and dependable knight of King Arthur and a member of the Knights of the Round Table. However, following the ten-year rule under Arthur's wise hand, Ruber grew obsessive for power and riches, which led the other knights to distrust him. During a meeting in the beginning of the film, Ruber attempts to take advantage of his ranks by desiring riches, to which Arthur refuses to allow. Ruber then suggests that he nominated himself for the throne of Camelot, which one of Arthur's loyal knights, Sir Lionel, berates him by responding, "I will not serve a false king." This finally drove Ruber into a destructive and murderous rage by bringing out a mace, attempting to kill Arthur. Eventually, Lionel ends up taking a fatal blow before Arthur uses Excalibur to finally beat Ruber down on his knees. Ruber then flees away from Camelot, vowing to get revenge by claiming Excalibur and all of Camelot to himself. Following his ten years in exile, Ruber gathered a swarm of barbaric followers to support him in his cause. As the tenth year passed by, Ruber concocts an evil plan to steal Excalibur and using land wagons to infiltrate into Camelot. As a start, he had his pet griffin steal Excalibur from Arthur's castle, though the theft was bungled and the sword ended up being lost in the Forbidden Forest (due to the intervention of Ayden, the pet silver-winged falcon of Arthur's wizard adviser Merlin). Ruber and his men then attack the lands of Lionel's wife Lady Juliana to get hold of her wagons, and blackmailed her into following along by threatening to kill her daughter Kayley (the main protagonist of the film). During the destructive ransacking of Lady Juliana's village, Ruber uses an alchemical potion (which is labeled "ACME") that he obtained from some witches to transform his followers into strong iron golems (Ruber also transformed a rooster with an axe into Bladebeak as demonstration). However, learning about Excalibur's current location from his griffin and seeing Kayley escape into the Forbidden Forest, Ruber orders Bladebeak and several of his men to chase after her. Upon learning from Bladebeak that Kayley is searching for Excalibur, Ruber plans to chase after her. But during much of the film, Ruber and his posse chase Kayley (who is now assisted by Ayden, a blind hermit named Garrett, and a two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall), only to fall some trouble with the forest's natural inhabitants, such as the large dragons and a giant ogre (at one time, Ruber was able to punch out and kill a large fire breathing dragon with his bare hands before having it roasted for himself and his men to feed on). Later on, Kayley finally manages to find Excalibur and prepares to head to Camelot. Unfortunately, Ruber and his men have cleared from the Forbidden Forest and captured her. Finally with the mighty sword in his hands, Ruber uses his magic ACME potion to fuse the sword to his right hand, replacing his whole right arm to that of a mechanical version to hold the sword. Ruber then continues on with his evil plan, forcing Juliana to drive her wagons (filled with Ruber's men inside) into Camelot. Ruber then leads his attack into the castle while several of his men hold down the fort against Arthur's soldiers. Fortunately, Ayden, Garrett, Devon, and Cornwall arrive to aid the heroes. While Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall manage to deal against the Griffin, Kayley and Garrett infiltrate into the Round Table, where they spot Ruber trying to attack a beaten Arthur (whose arm has been struck thanks to the Griffin's attack during the sword theft). Upon hearing Ruber's gloating of his murder of Lionel, Kayley (swearing never to serve a false king) spots a wooden beam and slams it towards Ruber, launching themselves out from the castle. Garrett attempt to strike Ruber with his staff, but Ruber anticipates this and cuts the staff before throwing Garrett over to Kayley. However, he is unaware that the two are standing next to the stone where Arthur once wielded Excalibur before he became king. As Ruber closes in for the kill, Kayley and Garrett dodge away from the strike, and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled. Ruber tries to free Excalibur from the stone, to obviously no avail (as he's not the rightful king). The stone's power then kicks in and starts to expunge the taint of his ACME potion from the sword. As a result, the spell is broken, and all of Ruber's soldiers, as well as Bladebeak return to their normal forms. Around the same time, Ruber is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's power and the ACME potion, and is finally disintegrated to his death, being destroyed by the very same power that he planned to obtain.Category:Brutes Category:Animated Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Barbarian Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Swordsmen Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Wrathful Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Riders Category:Lustful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Arsonists Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Archenemy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Dictator Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Hungry Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Jerks Category:Witches Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Damned Souls